This invention relates to an apparatus for determining the length of a line, and more particularly fishing line, and an apparatus and method for determining the amount of line, especially fishing line, paid out.
When using line or rope, it is usually desirable to know the length thereof. While such a determination is sometimes a simple matter, it can be a difficult porblem. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simpler method or apparatus for making these desired determinations.
Even with the development of many different types of devices, fishing is still more of an art than a science. Because of this artistic quality, fishing, even for sport, is a great challenge. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device which will assist the fisherman in his efforts.
One of the clear facts developed over the years is that fish tend to congregate at certain depths for a variety of reasons. One of the clear reasons therefor is the temperature of the water at the various levels of the fishing area. Whatever the reason for fish congregating at various levels, it is desirable to achieve fishing at the depth where the fish are.
Many devices are known in the art for indicating the depth of fishing line. These devices are somewhat complicated and require chart readings or other calculations to achieve the appropriate depth determinations. It is clearly desirable to achieve to simplify these determinations.
Another problem with the art devices is that most of the art devices require a major effort to attach and remove most of the art devices from the rod. It is desirable to simplify this removal and attachment process. Such easy removal can provide for easy transfer of the depth measuring device from rod to rod, thereby providing greater use for the device.
Additionally, some of the art devices have a complicated assembly procedure, which adds to the cost of manufacture, and thence to the retail price. If the costs can be reduced while at the same time providing for device equally as strong and usable, great advantages can result.
Thus it may be seen that there are great advantages to a fishing line depth indicator which is simply read, and easily attached to and removed from a fishing rod.